Taking Off! (video)
Taking Off! is the forty-first video that was released on March 6, 2013. It is the first video with the new generation of The Wiggles. Songs #Do the Propeller! #Peanut Butter #Beep Beep Buckle Up #Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) #Simon Says #I've Got My Glasses On! #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #Simon's Cold Water Blues #Little Bunny Foo-Foo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Everybody's Here #Who Got 'Da Bones? #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Dancing On the High Seas #The Shimmie Shake! #Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere) #Dance To Your Daddy #Get Ready to Wiggle #Alouette (Mimi's Dance) Deleted Songs *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Seen in an image of the album's booklet) *Okiaan AKA Skokiaan - Heard on the Furry Tales album *Little Bunny Foo-Foo (Outside version) *I Stamp - Seen on Pumpkin Face *Roll the Acrobats - Seen on Wiggle House *Baby Keep Smiling - Seen on the album of this video. Bonus Songs # Romp Bomp a Stomp # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Release Dates Australia - March 6, 2013 UK - April 13, 2013 US - August 13, 2013 Synopsis Meet Emma, Simon, Lachy & Anthony for exciting new adventures! Credits * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Lachlan Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle * Simon Pryce as Simon Wiggle * Emma Watkins as Emma Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Lauren Hannaford, Caterina Mete as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Lauren Hannaford as Wags the Dog * Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Jeff Fatt, Lauren Hannaford, Caterina Mete as Henry the Octopus * Directors: Anthony Field, Paul Field * Producer: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Emma Watkins, David Roberts * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Editor: Brian Stone * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Wiggly Performers: Blathnaid Conroy Murphy: Lauren Hannaford, Caterina Mete * Child Performers: Marie-Michelle Bourgeau, Maria Field * Special guest Appearances by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Additional Appearances by Charlotte Cowper, Jeremy Lane, Marie Lane, Owen Lane * Director of Photography: (Beep! Beep! Buckle Up!) Borce Damcevski * Camera Operators: Jeff Fatt, Ben Hardie, Aaron Hill, Danielle Payne, David Roberts, Daniel Shephard, Brian Stone * Camera Assistants: Aaron Hill, Nick Hutchinson * Sound Recordists: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Live Show Stage Lighting: Corey Tom * Costumes/Props: Michael Jones, Caterina Mete, Chris White * Hair & MakeUp Artist: Alex Wharton * Graphic Design: Georgia Kemmis * Illustrations: Neil Hamilton-Ritchie * Online Editor: David Roberts * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Brian Stone * Colorist: Aaron Hill * Audio Post Production: Ben Hardie * Still Photographers: Jeff Fatt, Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Nick Hutchinson, Caterina Mete * Runners: Kate Bullen, Michale Jones, Brad Lock, Bronte Williams * Catering: Glenn Kayes * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mixed by Alex Keller * Music Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins, Anthony Field, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy Murphy, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Musicians * Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field, Murray Cook, Alex Keller * Keyboard/Xylophone: Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Blathnaid Conroy Murphy * Cello: Alex Keller * Drums: Mark Marriott, Anthony Field, Steve Pace * Music Recorded at Big Red Car File:TheWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar File:EmmaholdingDrumsticks.jpg|Emma holding drumsticks File:SimonSinging.jpg|Simon singing File:LachySleepingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Lachy sleeping in the Big Red Car File:WakeUp,Lachy!.jpg|''"WAKE UP, LACHY!"'' File:LachyWakingUp.jpg|Lachy waking up File:TakingOff!-Prologue.jpg|''"Let's get ready to wiggle."'' File:TheWigglesLogoinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo File:BigRedPlaneinTakingOff!.jpg|The Big Red Plane File:Anthony'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony's title File:Lachy'sTitle.jpg|Lachy's title File:Simon'sTitle.jpg|Simon's title File:Emma'sTitle.jpg|Emma's title File:CartoonCaptainandEmma.jpg|Cartoon Captain Feathersword and Emma File:CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title File:CartoonDorothyandEmma.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy and Emma File:Dorothy'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy's title File:Wags'TitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags' title File:CartoonHenryandWags.jpg|Cartoon Wags and Henry File:Henry'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Henry's title File:CartoonDorothyandHenry.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy and Henry File:TheCartoonWiggleFriends.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggle friends File:TheOtherCartoonWigglyGroup.jpg|The Other Cartoon Wiggly Group File:TheCartoonWiggles.png|The Early Cartoon Wiggly Group File:TakingOff!-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card AudienceinTakingOff!.jpg|The audience CaptainandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Anthony Anthony'sarmandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony's arm and Captain Feathersword AnthonyinLiveStudio.jpg|Anthony DothePropeller!-Prologue.png|Captain introducing "Do the Propeller!" File:DothePropeller!1.png|Anthony playing the drums File:DothePropeller!2.png|The Wiggles on the double decker bus File:DothePropeller!3.png|"Do the Propeller!" File:DothePropeller!4.png|Lachy, Simon, and Emma File:DothePropeller!5.png File:DothePropeller!6.png File:DothePropeller!7.png File:DothePropeller!8.png File:DothePropeller!9.png File:DothePropeller!10.png File:DothePropeller!11.png File:DothePropeller!12.png File:DothePropeller!13.png|Lachy and Emma File:DothePropeller!14.png File:DothePropeller!15.png File:DothePropeller!16.png File:DothePropeller!17.png File:DothePropeller!18.png File:DothePropeller!19.png|Anthony driving the plane File:DothePropeller!20.png|Anthony wearing goggles File:DothePropeller!21.png File:DothePropeller!22.png|Lachy dancing File:DothePropeller!23.png|Emma dancing File:DothePropeller!24.png|Simon dancing File:DothePropeller!25.png|Captain and Anthony File:DothePropeller!26.png|The Wiggles doing the propeller File:DothePropeller!27.png|Anthony doing the propeller File:DothePropeller!28.png File:DothePropeller!29.png File:DothePropeller!30.png|Jeff and Anthony File:DothePropeller!31.png File:DothePropeller!32.png File:DothePropeller!33.png File:DothePropeller!34.png File:DothePropeller!35.png|Lachy's British flag is missing File:DothePropeller!36.png File:DothePropeller!37.png File:LachyWaving.jpg|Lachy waving PeanutButter-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "Peanut Butter" PeanutButter(Food).jpg|"Peanut Butter" PeanutButter2.png|The Wiggles in grass SimonSingingPeanutButter.jpg|Simon singing TheReplacementWiggles.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles EmmaSingingPeanutButter.jpg|Emma on swing TheMaleWiggles.jpg|The Male Wiggles AnthonySingingPeanutButter.jpg|Anthony singing AnthonyEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Anthony eating peanut butter EmmaEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Emma eating peanut butter LachySingingPeanutButter.jpg|Lachy on bench LachyEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Lachy eating peanut butter PeanutButter3.png|The Wiggles AnthonyinPeanutButter.png|Anthony SimonEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Simon eating peanut butter LachyandEmmaEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Lachy and Emma eating peanut butter PeanutButter.png|The Wiggles eating peanut butter BeepBeepBuckleUp-2013Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in the movie theater MarieandOwenLane.jpg|Marie and Owen Lane BeepBeepBuckleUp-2013.jpg|"Beep Beep Buckle Up" MarieandJeremyLane.jpg|Marie and Jeremy Lane OwenLaneandCharlotteCowper.jpg|Owen Lane and Charlotte Cowper LachyandEmmaSingingBeep,Beep,BuckleUp.jpg|Lachy and Emma singing File:SimonPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Simon playing Red Starry Keyboard CharlotteCowper.jpg|Charlotte Cowper MarieLane.jpg|Marie Lane OwenLane.jpg|Owen Lane AnthonyinBeepBeep,BuckleUp-2013.jpg|Anthony SimoninBeepBeep,BuckleUp-2013.jpg|Simon CharlotteCowperandJeremyLane.jpg|Charlotte Cowper and Jeremy Lane SimonandEmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Emma and Simon LachyinBeepBeep,BuckleUp-2013.jpg|Lachy JeremyLane.jpg|Jeremy Lane AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar RedStarryKeyboardinTakingOff!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard EmmaandherBows.png|''"So what bow should I wear today?"'' TheMaleWigglesandJeff.png|The Male Wiggles and King Jeff Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair).jpg|''"This is so bow-tiful."'' Bowtiful,Bowtiful.jpg|''"Bowtiful, bowtiful."'' TheMaleWigglesinEngland.jpg|The Male Wiggles EmmaWithoutHerBow.jpg|Emma without her bow CaptainFeatherswordholdingEmma'sBow.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding Emma's bow LachyandEmmainGuildfordCastle.jpg|Lachy and Emma in Guildford Castle TheOtherWigglesinGuildfordCastle.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Guildford Castle TheWigglesinGuildfordCastle.jpg|The Wiggles in Guildford Castle TheWigglesandKingJeff.jpg|The Male Wiggles and King Jeff chasing Emma Simon,AnthonyandKingJeff.jpg|Simon, Anthony and King Jeff JeffandSimoninTakingOff!.jpg|King Jeff and Simon KingJeffinGuildfordCastle.jpg|King Jeff in Guildford Castle TheWigglesandGregPage.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg while holding newspaper TheAwakeWigglesandGregPage.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Greg EmmaandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Emma and Anthony Emma'sBow.jpg|Emma's bow TheWigglesandGregPageWearingBows.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg wearing bows JeffasTheBowKing.jpg|Jeff the Bow King KingJeffandEmma.jpg|King Jeff and Emma EmmaatGuildfordCastle.jpg|Emma at Guildford Castle GuildfordCastle.jpg|The Wiggles and King Jeff in Guildford Castle TheAwakeWigglesandKingJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and King Jeff EmmainGuildfordCastle.jpg|Emma in Guildford Castle SimonSays-Prologue.png|Simon introducing "Simon Says". SimonSays.png|"Simon Says" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveStudio.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SimonSingingSimonSays.jpg|Simon singing LachyandAnthony.png|Lachy and Anthony TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTakingOff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Maria wearing glasses Emma'sGlasses.jpg|Emma's glasses Anthony'sGlasses.jpg|Anthony's glasses Simon'sGlasses.jpg|Simon's glasses Lachy'sGlasses.jpg|Lachy's glasses Emma'sSocks.jpg|Emma's long black socks EmmaWearingGlasses.jpg|Emma wearing glasses LachyWearingGlasses.jpg|Lachy wearing glasses TheProWigglyHumansWearingGlasses.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans wearing glasses I'veGotMyGlassesOn!.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" LachyandEmmaWearingGlasses.jpg|Lachy and Emma wearing glasses CaptainFeatherswordWearingGlasses.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing glasses SimonWearingGlasses.jpg|Simon wearing glasses AnthonyWearingGlasses.jpg|Anthony wearing glasses EmmaandAnthonyWearingGlasses.jpg|Emma and Anthony wearing glasses TheAwakeWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles wearing glasses TheWigglesWearingGlasses.jpg|The Wiggles wearing glasses TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordWearingGlasses.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword wearing glasses We'veGotTheGlasses!.jpg|"We've Got The Glasses!" AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordWearingGlasses.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword wearing glasses Emma,AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Captain wearing glasses TheReplacementWigglesWearingGlasses.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles wearing glasses TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2013.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" SimonRecitingTeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround.jpg|Simon reciting TheOtherWigglyHumansinTakingOff!.png|The Other Wiggly Humans yodeling Simon'sColdWaterBlues-Prologue.jpg|Simon yodeling AnthonyPlayingUkuleleinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing ukulele Simon'sColdWaterBlues.png|"Simon's Cold Water Blues" TheOtherWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWiggles,JeffFattandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Jeff and Captain LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" TheAwakeWigglyHumansandJeffFatt.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Jeff LachyandSimonasFieldMice.jpg|Lachy and Simon as field mice File:JeffinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff File:Antonio,MariaandMarieField.jpg|Antonio, Maria and Marie AnthonyandSimon.jpg|Anthony and Simon LittleBunnyFoo-Foo.png|"Little Bunny Foo-Foo" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar CaptainFeatherswordasLittleBunnyFooFoo.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Little Bunny Foo-Foo EmmaasGoodFairy.jpg|Emma the Good Fairy File:Captain,EmmaandJeffFatt.jpg|Captain, Emma and Jeff TheOtherWigglyHumansandJeffFatt.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Jeff File:JeffFattPlayingKeyboardinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard Lachy,EmmaandJeffFatt.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Jeff Emma,AnthonyandJeffFatt.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Jeff File:Simon,LachyandJeffFatt.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Jeff TheWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordasEvilGoon.jpg|Captain Feathersword as evil goon LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-Epilogue.jpg|''"Hare today, goon tomorrow!"'' Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue.jpg|Anthony Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue2.jpg|Simon Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue3.jpg|Lachy Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue4.jpg|Emma Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue5.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandEmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy and Emma Emma,AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheWigglesandDorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandSimoninTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy and Simon Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" LachyandEmmaatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Lachy and Emma TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTakingOff!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group WagsPlayingInflatableGuitar.jpg|Wags playing inflatable guitar AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing drums TheWigglyGroupinTakingOff!.png|The Wiggly Group on the balcony. TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword TheLandWigglyGroupinTakingOff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTakingOff!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group Toronto,Canada.jpg|Toronto, Canada Everybody'sHere-Prologue.jpg|Anthony Everybody'sHere-Prologue2.jpg|Simon Everybody'sHere-Prologue3.jpg|Emma Everybody'sHere-Prologue4.jpg|Lachy Lachy,HenryandWags.jpg|Lachy, Henry and Wags Everybody'sHere.jpg|"Everybody's Here" LachyandDorothy.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy LachyandHenry.jpg|Lachy and Henry SimonSingingEverybody'sHere.jpg|Simon singing HenryinTakingOff!.jpg|Henry the Octopus EmmaandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Emma and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonyPlayingRedFenderJazzmasterGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar Captain,Simon,WagsandLachy.jpg|Captain, Simon, Wags and Lachy TheS.SFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots WagsinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Wags in Grand Brighton hotel TheWiggles,JeffFattandWagstheDog.jpg|The Wiggles, Jeff and Wags JefftheButler.jpg|Jeff the Butler TheWigglesandWagsinTakingOff!.png|The Wiggles and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags in Grand Brighton Hotel JeffFattandWagstheDog.jpg|Waiter Jeff and Wags TheWigglesinGrandBrightonHotel.png|The Wiggles holding bones TheOtherWigglesinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|The Other Wiggles holding bones EmmaandAnthonyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Emma and Anthony holding bones TheAwakeWigglesinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|The Awake Wiggles holding bones AnthonyandLachyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Anthony and Lachy holding bones LachyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Lachy holding bone SimonandLachyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Simon and Lachy holding bones SimoninGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Simon holding bone GrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Grand Brighton Hotel WagsinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags WhoGotDa'Bones?.png|"Who Got Da' Bones?" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" SimonandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Simon and Anthony LachySingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Lachy singing LachySleepinginTakingOff!.jpg|Lachy sleeping DancingOntheHighSeas-Prologue.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword File:LachyScatSinging.jpg|Lachy scat singing File:LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword on shoulders File:CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTakingOff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down LachyandCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainandSimoninTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Simon TheProWigglyHumansinTakingOff!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans LachyandEmmainLondon.jpg|Lachy and Emma in London DancingOntheHighSeas.jpg|"Dancing on the High Seas" CaptainFeatherswordatLondonDocklands.jpg|Captain Feathersword at London Docklands DancingOntheHighSeas2.jpg|The Wiggles dancing Simon,LachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Captain Feathersword TheShimmieShake-2012Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding Emma's drumsticks File:WigglehouseinTakingOff!.jpg|Wigglehouse File:Emma,Anthony,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandEmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Captain giving drumsticks to Emma CaterinaMeteinTakingOff!.jpg|Caterina holding Mini Maton acoustic guitar GreginTakingOff!.jpg|Greg holding Fender bass guitar Dorothy,AnthonyandGregPage.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Greg TheShimmieShake-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "The Shimmie Shake!" EmmaPlayingDrums.jpg|Emma playing the drums Emma,AnthonyandGregPage.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Greg MurrayinTakingOff!.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar TheShimmieShake-2012Live.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" File:DorothyandGregPage.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:Anthony,Lachy,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, Captain and Dorothy JeffandEmma.jpg|Jeff and Emma LachyandGreg.jpg|Lachy and Greg LachySingingTheShimmieShake.jpg|Lachy singing Simon,LachyandGregPage.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Greg SimonandLachyinConcert.jpg|Simon and Lachy BlathnaidConroy-MurphyinTakingOff!.jpg|Blathnaid playing Maton acoustic guitar Simon,LachyandMurrayCook.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Murray Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Captain Feathersword SimonasaWeatherman.jpg|Simon as a weatherman EmmaSingingMeteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere).jpg|Emma singing StCatherine'sCastle.jpg|St Catherine's Castle WeathermanSimonandSnowcloud.jpg|Weatherman Simon and snowcloud AnthonyandLachySingingMeterology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere).jpg|Anthony and Lachy singing WeathermanSimonandRaincloud.jpg|Weatherman Simon and raincloud LachyasaFarmer.jpg|Lachy as a farmer AnthonyasaBuilder.jpg|Anthony as a builder WeathermanSimonandSun.jpg|Simon and a sun Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere).jpg|"Meteorology (the Study of the Atmosphere)" DanceToYourDaddy-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dance To Your Daddy" DanceToYourDaddy.jpg|"Dance To Your Daddy" TheOtherWigglesatOxfordCastle.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Oxford Castle AnthonyandLachyatOxfordCastle.jpg|Lachy and Anthony at Oxford Castle LachyatOxfordCastle.jpg|Lachy at Oxford Castle LachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTakingOff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans GetReadyToWiggle-2013.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" CaptainFeatherswordatTowerofLondon.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Tower of London LachyandHenryatTowerofLondon.jpg|Lachy and Henry at Tower of London TheReplacementWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Henry HenryatTowerofLondon.jpg|Henry at Tower of London LachyandDorothyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy at Tower of London TheReplacementWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Dorothy Simon,LachyandDorothy.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Dorothy DorothyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Dorothy at Tower of London WagsandLachy.jpg|Wags and Lachy Simon,LachyandWags.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Wags TheReplacementWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Wags WagsatTowerofLondon.jpg|Wags at Tower of London Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Mimi Marie-MichelleBourgeau.jpg|Mimi TheWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Wiggles in Canada Alouette(Mimi'sDance).jpg|"Alouette (Mimi's Dance)" LachyandMimi.jpg|Lachy and Mimi TheAwakeWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Awake Wiggles EmmaandMimi.jpg|Emma and Mimi dancing TheOtherWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMimi.jpg|Anthony and Mimi TheReplacementWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles TheWigglesandMimi.jpg|The Wiggles and Mimi TakingOff!-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Anthony'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony's title in end credits Lachy'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Lachy's title in end credits Simon'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Simon's title in end credits Emma'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Emma CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword Dorothy'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Wags'TitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Wags the Dog Wags'VoiceinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' voice Henry'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Henry the Octopus Henry'sVoiceinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice TakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits TakingOff!CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits TakingOff!CastCredits2.jpg|More Cast Credits TakingOff!CrewCredits.jpg|Crew Credits TakingOff!CrewCredits2.jpg|More Crew Credits TakingOff!VocalCredits.jpg|Vocal Credits TakingOff!MusicianCredits.jpg|Musician Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits8.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits9.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits10.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!Trailer.png|A trailer of this DVD Bonus Features TakingOff!-BehindtheScenes.png|Time lapse studio set footage Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2013.png|Bonus Song: "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" RompBompaStomp-2013.jpg|Bonus Song: "Romp Bomp a Stomp" DVD Gallery TakingOff!-USFullCover.jpg|US cover TakingOff!-USDisc.jpg|US disc 20170707_201833.jpg|Inside cover TakingOff!-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|UK iTunes Cover TakingOff!Booklet.jpg|Booklet WP_20151029_030.jpg|AUS Disc 20160709_154735.jpg|Back cover File:TakingOff!DVDbooklet.png|The booklet File:TakingOff!DVDbookletbackcover.png|The booklet's back cover File:TakingOff!DVDsongcredits.png|The song credits IMG_4864.JPG|Kino Lorber Cover IMG_4865.JPG|Back cover IMG_4868.JPG|Disc DVD Menu Gallery [[Taking Off! (DVD Menu)|See here Promotional Posters/banners TakingOff!DVDPoster.jpg|Australian DVD Poster TakingOff!NCircleBanner.jpg|American Banner (seen on the NCircle website) TakingOff!Poster.jpg|Poster Promo Pictures TheWigglesin2013.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesin2013-2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandDorothyin2013.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyin2013-2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglyGroupin2013.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2013 TheWigglyGroupin2013-2.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupin2013.png|The Wiggly Group TakingOff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on their planes TheWigglesandJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff DothePropeller!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Propeller" DothePropeller!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles on the double-decker bus SimonandLachy.jpg|Simon and Lachy DothePropeller!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy DothePropeller!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony DothePropeller!-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture10.jpg|The New Wiggles LachyinEngland.jpg|Lachy in England DothePropeller!-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony playing the drums DothePropeller!-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles as a propeller File:DothePropeller!-PromoPicture16.png|Anthony playing the drums EmmaonCamera.jpg|Emma on camera PeanutButter-PromoPicture.jpg|"Peanut Butter" TootToot!.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Beep!Beep!BuckleUp!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Beep! Beep! Buckle Up!" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Greg Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg TheReplacementWigglesinEngland.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Awake Wiggles EmmaandAnthony.jpg|Emma and Anthony Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles walking arm-in-arm Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture11.jpg|Jeff the Bow King Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture12.jpg|Emma holding bows Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles and king Jeff Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg Page Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture16.jpg|The Male Wiggles wearing bows Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair)" TheWigglesatYorkCastle.jpg|The Wiggles at York Castle TakingOff!Set.jpg|The set CanonC300Camera.jpg|Canon C300 Camera SimonSays-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" SimonSays-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon and the audience I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-PromoPicture.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" File:TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround2013Promo.png|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon TakingOff!PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles, Greg, Jeff and Caterina TheWigglesandJeffatGuildfordCastle.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff at Guilford castle TakingOff!PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Emma on boat TakingOff!PromoPicture13.jpg|Jeff and Lauren shooting ducks TheWigglyCastinEngland.jpg|The Wiggly Cast in England TheWigglyCastinEngland.jpg|The Wiggly Cast EmmaandCanonCamera.jpg|Emma holding Canon camera Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon's Cold Water Blues" Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon putting his toes under the water Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon on sidewalk Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon walking on sidewalk LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword as an evil goon Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group on the balcony Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Group Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony playing drums Everybody'sHere-PromoPicture.jpg|"Everybody's Here" Everybody'sHere-PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry the Octopus AnthonyasWagstheDog.jpg|Anthony as Wags the Dog AnthonyinWagstheDogCostume.jpg|Anthony in Wags the Dog costume JeffasHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Jeff as Henry the Octopus WhoGotDa'Bones?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Who Got 'Da Bones?" WagsandEmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Wags and Emam WhoGotDa'Bones?-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Who Got Da' Bones?" EmmainGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Emma in hotel Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012PromoPicture.jpg|Lachy and Emma sleeping Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy sleeping and Emma Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012PromoPicture3.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!PromoPicture.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword DancingOntheHighSeas-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dancing on the High Seas" DancingOntheHighSeas-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy dancing LachyandEmmainEngland.jpg|Lachy and Emma Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Meteorology" Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Lachy Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy as a farmer Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony as a builder Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma on the hill Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture7.jpg|Saint Catharines Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony and Lachy at Saint Catharines Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma on the hill DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance To Your Daddy" DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheNewWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Wiggles in Canada Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Alouette (Mimi's Dance)" Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Oshawa Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon, Emma and Mimi NickHutchinsoninTakingOff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Nick Hutchison on camera TheMaleWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Canada Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Mimi SimonandMimi.jpg|Simon and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Male Wiggles Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and Mimi dancing henry1.jpg|Henry in a promo picture 1 henry2.jpg|Henry in a promo picture 2 henry3.jpg|Henry in a promo picture 3 wags1.jpg|Wags in a promo picture 1 wags2.jpg|Wags in a promo picture 2 wags3.jpg|Wags in a promo picture 3 0930f-wiggles-50p-kk2.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture Trivia *This video marks the first appearance of the new generation. *This is the first Wiggles video to not feature Murray, Jeff & Greg. *The whole video was filmed in England, Australia and Canada. *Despite Greg, Jeff and Murray no longer being the Wiggles, they make cameos in this video. Jeff makes a cameo in "Do the Propeller" and "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" as himself, "Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" as a king and "Who's Got Da Bones?" as the waiter. Greg also makes a cameo as the passenger in "Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" and Murray cameos in "The Shimmie Shake" along with Greg and Jeff. *Jeff was also seen in a promo picture of "Little Bunny Foo-Foo". *In "Everybody's Here" and "Get Ready to Wiggle", Jeff plays Henry the Octopus and Anthony plays Wags the Dog. This inspires back in the early days. *In "Simon Says", the line "Put your hands on your chin" also inspires by the one in "Everybody is Clever". *At the end of "Do the Propeller", Lachy's flag comes flying off his stick and off the back of the bus. He looks at it and laughs. *In "I've Got My Glasses On", the first line of "I Can See Clearly Now" is similar to the Jimmy Cliff song of the same name. *The scene where Anthony can't do the propeller until Captain Feathersword helps him in "Do the Propeller" was orignially used in "Celebration!". *"Peanut Butter" was the first song filmed on May 17th 2012 after the "A Message to The Wiggles' Fans" retirement announcement video was uploaded on YouTube because the Wiggles don't have any shoes to wear, not even Emma. *In a Facebook album they have a picture of Who Got Da Bones?, in the video the put bones on the sides. *Little Bunny Foo-Foo was supposed to be filmed outside, but they decided to film it at a concert. *The Christmas Celebration! Tour set is seen where the Wiggles are in the Big Red Car introducing themselves. This was filmed on December 23rd at the Sydney Entertainment Centre after the original Wiggles' final tour ended. *Simon plays the Red Starry Keyboard in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up". *In "The Shimmie Shake", Greg Jeff and Murray were dressed as bucket of popcorn. *This video inspires by the original lineup of the Wiggles' first video: "Wiggle Time!" released in 1993. *In "I've Got My Glasses On!" Emma wears glasses. In real life she does wear glasses, but when she's wiggling she has contacts in her eyes. *In "Emma (With the Bow In Her Hair)" when the Male Wiggles sing "One day we were walking on a windy day", a boat is in the background and people in the boat are waving at The Wiggles. *This is the last video that shows Anthony playing the drums. But later he's the new king of guitars. *Emma's hairstyle changes throughout the video. *According to the end credits, Mimi's full name is Marie-Michelle Bourgeau. *In Get Ready to Wiggle the background singing is the same as the original. And for the first time, we have two lead singers for the verses and bridge. (Although Emma can be heard when more than one Wiggle is singing) *"The Shimmie Shake" was filmed at a Celebration! tour in 2012. Because Anthony says "We're gonna bring some guitars from the king of guitars, Murray!. If it was from a tour in 2013, he would've said Former king of guitars. *In "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" there is different background music playing. *In "Alouette (Mimi's Dance)", the original music for "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" is played while Mimi is dancing. *Songs from this video can be seen in the new Wiggles TV Series. *Some of the songs that weren't used in this video such as "I Stamp" and "Roll the Acrobats" were later released on two later videos: Pumpkin Face and Wiggle House. Others such as an early draft of "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" with Lachy as the bunny himself were abandoned because the Wiggles in their today's generation are not allowed to release them. * This video aired on Treehouse TV in December 2017. Goofs *In "Peanut Butter" Anthony eats it on toast but in Surfer Jeff says he is allergic to peanut butter and then performs Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies. Anthony Field (his actor) isn't actually allergic to peanut butter in reality, it was just a made up trait just for Surfer Jeff that they seem to have forgotten. *In "Do the Propeller!" Lachy's flag is gone out of no where. *In the DVD's photo gallery, a picture from Roll the Acrobats is seen, but that song wasn't released until 2014, the year after this DVD was released. A picture from the original unused version of Little Bunny Foo-Foo is also seen. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013 Category:New Wiggles Category:2013 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Europe Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Greg Page Cameos Category:Murray Cook Cameos Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Feet Category:DVDs Category:Treehouse Movies Category:Hulu Movies Category:Series 7 Videos Category:Series 8 Videos